Games
by surelock
Summary: "He tasted like tea and purple Skittles." Nick and Jess play games, fluffy one-shot!


**AN: Just a fluffy one-shot. I needed to get something, anything, down about these two. Because they are amazing.**

* * *

"What, are you serious? No, no, no; How in the world does that chubby snake look like an Asian man's pee-pee!"

"Jessica Day, how in the world does that Asian man's penis look like a chubby snake!"

Jess leaned back in defeat and glared at her drawing. "Why must you crush my hopes and dreams, Nick. I doodle a cute, overweight snake, and you taint it with your - your..." she threw her hands in the air, "your hood, gangster-ness!"

"Nope, I think it tainted itself." Nick grinned smugly and lifted the now empty Pictionary hourglass. "My turn."

Jess pulled her feet up, sipping her wine in clear distress. "You know, I thought it was the boyfriend's job to let the girlfriend win; Or to at least not make fun of her drawings - You're supposed to tell me I'm the next Picasso!"

Nick nodded and moved over next to her. "So, I can't comment on your slightly creepy, not at all hidden, Lord of the Rings fanart?"

"Wha -? Pft. I don't. No. It's just, Bilbo, and. Ok no!" She snorted and scooted closer to him, tilting her face up to welcome a soft kiss.

Nick's lips were warm and inviting, and he tasted strangely like tea and purple Skittles- At least, that's what Jess thought. In fact she felt so strongly about this that she once forced Schmidt and Winston to peck him just to prove her point. They said they hadn't tasted it, that Nick tasted like 'desperation' and 'beard hair', but she shrugged it off, figuring they were lying to defend their manhood. The kiss deepened, and Jess smiled as she sat herself atop of him, their lips never parting. She couldn't help but giggle as Nick's hands went from cupping her face to massaging her 'upper-boob'. Nick parted and chuckled, and they both stared at his palms resting against her chest.

"Weirdest fetish ever." Jess grinned and lightly reached for the hem of Nick's shirt.

"Hold up," Nick grabbed her hands. "We haven't finished the game."

"Um, I'm good, Nick. Kinda have something else on my noggin. You know." She made a creaking noise that accelerated, then slowed down. "And then maybe another time after that, but in the shower. So it'd be like that but the squeaks are coming from another place if ya know what I mean."

Nick rubbed his thumb over her hand. "Sadly I do. Best porno ever, and I thank you for that."

"I'm awesome, I know. Thou art very welcome. So let's get going, ok?" She nipped at his neck only to be gently pushed away again. "Come on, man! My lady boner is really limp right now, thanks a lot." She pouted and rolled off of him. "I mean I get the ducky pajamas aren't exactly sexy but I am wearing a very nice bra and panties, that definitely does not match them..."

"Those ducky pajamas are the sexiest piece of clothing you own. But not as sexy as I am when I'm all hyped up on adrenaline from winning a manly game of Pictionary." Nick reached for the dice and shook it violently in his hands. "But keep that boner, Jess, keep that mentality and when I kick your adorable rounded ass we will continue where we left off."

Jess groaned. "Nope, no, it's gone."

"Yeah, well, it can come back, just-"

"I don't think so."

"I'll lift it for you or-"

"I'm good."

"Alright so we'll just continue where we left off, then."

"That is the exact opposite of what my noise void has just uttered."

"How about a new game. Here, I'll go first." Nick pushed the board aside and situated himself so that he was facing his girlfriend. He sat still for a moment. "Bangs. I like those bangs. They have magical powers, and I think they're really cute."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk? Did you eat those brownies in my dresser, because they're not mine I was just holding them for a friend."

Nick laughed. "Whoever's sappier wins, alright?"

"Oh, uh, ok. So, then I would say that I enjoy your facial stub. On account of, it's stubby."

"I will accept that." Nick shrugged and formed the pose of The Thinker atop the coffee table. "Ah," he pointed at Jess. "I am quite partial to your laugh. It doesn't sound like an old man's laugh, but it fills me with the same level of happiness."

Jess beamed and stood up on the sofa in socked feet. "Your dancing is the highlight of my day. It is like ballet and jazz and contemporary and dorky all melted into the same pot; That creates this delicious dance soup."

"Well your eyes are ten pots of that soup! Your eyes, Jessica, are pools of blue more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. I have nothing to compare them to because they are a colour not yet discovered on the spectrum."

"But your morning kisses, Nicholas, are what I look forward to every time I open my eyes each day! Most times I'm already up before you are, but I lay there pretending to be asleep just so I can feel you kiss my shoulder, or my nose, or my eyelids, which is kind of weird but also amazingly romantic!"

"Oh yeah? Well I love you!"

Jess blinked. Nick lowered his arms. They both stared at the other.

"Jess I am so sorry, I didn't mean-"

She stepped over from the sofa onto the coffee table. Couldn't touch the lava now could she? Jess pulled him closer and looked into his eyes before kissing him, attempting to somehow muster all of these feelings into it while doing so, because for once she didn't want to talk about things. She simply wanted to feel and do. She smiled at her boyfriend. "I love you too."

Nick picked up Jess bridle style and carried her to his room, whispering 'I win', as he kicked the door shut behind them.


End file.
